Blody Betrayal
by ZachsWinglessWolf2
Summary: A wolf/fox shapeshifter must travel the road to her destiny and over come it to be truly free. *Note: Catagories are dumb, i have made my own characters and themes, but i started writing because of the Riley Jenson series THAT'S ALL, thanks :  LeaveReview
1. Followers

**I walked dead center down the dark gravel road giving myself room to maneuver in case something decided to jump at me from the surrounding trees. I could hear them following me about three hundred feet back. I could smell their unearthly mouth watering scent, one of them smelled familiar. The five of them kept to the darkest parts of the shadows. The moon then decided to shine through the branches above me, filling my bones with strength and the longing to run and stretch me long legs through the fog around me. The fog was was illuminated and glowing silver making the air seem colder. I turned around slowly, there were three more beings behind me now, only closer. They smelled rancid like the newly turned dead. they were starved vampires, you could practically hear them foaming at the mouth. i wondered vaguely how they became starved. there were so many humans willing to give blood now a days. The starved Vampires, two male and one female, didn't bother hiding. These vampires would never be noble again and my soon to be master would be pleased with their deaths. The bigger, stockier of the two men laughed, it sounded high pitched and e. I watched him step closer and draw a circle in the dirt around me, no bigger than three feet. I just stood there waiting and watching.**

**"Cross the circle, Pretty, your flesh is mine," the big man gurgled. They didn't know what i was, they wouldn't last a minute against my type. I stayed where i was letting them live a little loger, playing them like they were trying to play me.**

**The second man smirked, he walked up to the edge of my circle and tried to coax me out, "It's ok, Pretty, I wont let the big man hurt you if you let me have my way."**

**"she looks like a SLUT," the Woman spat, "not worth our time, lets look for something more Appealing."**

**The second man growled again. "Dave, Shut her up."**

**"Jon, get the bitch outta her clothes," Dave nodded towards me as he turned to the woman clinging to his arm. I watched as he raised his hand to caress her face before crudely snapping her neck. Killing her instantly. I walked up to Jon silently as he watched Dave. I wrapped my arms around his stomach, avoiding contact with him. My nails grew out quickly and before he could even register the pain, I dug my nails into his stomach. I Ripped out his intestines and sank my teeth into his neck, tearing his head off with a sickening sound. I let his body drop to my feet as Dave spun around, his attention on me. I smiled, letting blood drip off of my chin. He looked down at my feet. He flung himself at me, his eyes turning red. I stepped out of his way, bringing my hand down upon him, breaking his back as he flew past me. He fell to the ground in a heap before staggering to his feet. he was older then he smelled if he healed a broken back that quickly. i spun away from him as he ran at me again. This time I shoved a wooden stake into his back, he obviously wasn't that smart if he didn't turn around to face me as he passed. he wouldn't be dead now if he had. It was actually stupid of me to make that move. if he had turned around i would be the one in a dead heap at his feet, not vise versa. Then I turned to the shadows noting that my followers had trailed closer. I ignored them and settled down on the ground my black cloak billowing out behind me. And I began to rip their bodies apart.**

**As I was finishing up I heard someone step out from the shadows. I began to laugh, throwing my head back making my long and wavy brownish red hair fly about. I looked to my left licking the blood off of my fingers.**

**"Hello, Gray," I said lowering my head respectfully.**

**"Good Evening, Ruka," Gray replied nodding at me.**

**"Thanks for the help," I noted pleasantly.**

**"You looked as though you were handling your own," He smiled. The four others walked out of the forest behind Gray. It was then I became wary. I didn't know any of these people. "Easy Ruka, they are friends." I growled in response. Standing up letting my cloak fall back into place over my white knee length dress. Which I had somehow managed not to get any dirt or blood on.**

**"Pleasure to meet you," The blonde male said, "I am Stark, and this is my younger brother Pello." he motioned towards the shorter brown haired, freckled face kid that stood beside him.**

**"Isn't that Greek for stone?" I asked. The boy smiled and nodded vigorously. I couldn't help but like him. He looked no more than fifteen. Lethal age for a vampire. Maybe he would be the one. The prophet had said someone younger than me.**

**"And i am Evangeline," said the only other female, "but you may call me Eve." I looked her over before giving Gray a look telling him mentally that i would rip her throat out if it came to it. I looked to the last vampire. The tall brown headed one. He cleared his throat looking awkward.**

**"Zareh" that was all he said. i smiled at him. He looked about sixteen. In fact they all looked younger than seventeen. I looked at gray again. He smiled knowingly. He had purposefully brought me persons of younger age than myself. How did he know my secret.**


	2. Pello

**I stood there looking at them, not a single one of them wante to meet my eyes. I put my hood up shading my face from the moon. The trees Around us shuddered as the moons pull on me only got stronger. I looked at gray, the bastard was still smiling, i fought the urge to rip his smile off his face. I turned around and kept walking towards my destination. I didn't get far before Grays words stopped me.**

**"The Master has sent us to escort you safely. He said you have something of great value to him." I looked back over my shoulder at him, when i didn't reply he continued. "It's his orders, Ruka."**

**"Fine," I growled, " But keep pace. I wont wait." his smile only got bigger and i growled louder. i needed a bath, the blood was making my arms itch.**

**"I will send Pello and Zareh with you to the river. We will catch up Eve and I need to feed," Gray said innocently.**

**"You would do well to stay out of my head old friend," I said softly. He chuckled and disappeared into the forest. Stark and Eve followed close behind him. I looked at the two men that remained.** _well call me a slut _**I thought to myself, **_but i need to take every opportunity i can get_**. I started to strip off all the weapons on my person, taking my cloak off as well. I stood in my knee length dress thats tan and white colors shimmered in the dim light. i stretched my arms above my head, reaching for the moon while vaugly wondering what part these boys would play in my destiny. i pushed the thought away and changed shape, feeling the magic swirl around me made me shudder and sent goose bumps along my skin. As my wolf form finished the change leaving my nose and paws tingly, my senses became assaulted. I could smell the boys but beyond that i could smell the freshly spilt blood, the musky dirt and the night itself. It still amazed me that the night had a smell that differed from the day. It is said the smell comes from the moon and sun themselves. I could hear the rabbit shivering under the bushes on the side of the road.**_ Bunny... _**I thought hungrily.** _Focus on the boys_**_. _A thought echoed through my mind.** _I thought i told you to stay out of my head _**i mentally growled back, but i turned my attention to the boys in front of me. Zareh had a look of pure amazement on his face, i snorted in amuzment and looked at Pello.**

**He shook with terror, i reached out mentally to him and realized as my mind touched his that he was a vampire. **_why couldn't i smell that before?_** my gaze drifted down to his hand and saw the ring. **_no wonder.. but how can Zareh stand so close to him? Zareh is a purebreed wolf._** i growled and looked at zareh standing at ease beside his friend. my gaze shot back to the ring to be sure i saw correctly. A silver ring embedded with azeal and topaz stones was on his pointer finger. he playe with it, his fear spiking as i growled once more. Silver and topaz were deadly to wolves when mixed together. Silver alone wouldn't harm us and topaz repelled wolves but neither were deadly unless mixed together. when i say it is deadly i mean like if its embedded into your skin for more than 4 minutes you die. if you simply touch it, it burns like a vampire in daylight. None of this info was widely known so how the hell did he gather the knowledge? Unless he didn't and it was simply a coincidence but i doubted it going off of the ever growing fear I could smell. I was practically choking there was so much emotion in the air, and it was all coming from the vampire. I looked back up at his face and linked mentally with him, letting him know i wanted to talk. **W_hy dont you just change back to human _**he snapped at me. **_why do you fear me_** I asked, ignoring his question. **_i dont fear any half breed _**he snarled just before we were both pulled into the vision.**

*****_I__ stood before him in my wolf form, blood dripping off my snout. my pure white fur stained red, the black and gray markings hidden underneath the thick blood. I lept at him, my claws leaving deep holes in his shoulders as my teeth sought his neck. i could taste his terror, his pain as he tried to fight me off but was getting weaker by the bloodlust had me, i couldn't stop even though i knew it was wrong. My claws ripped up his arm and i bit down on his side, his blood filling my mouth as we fell to the ground. he looked at me and grabbed my face to hold it still, forcing me to look back into his eyes. the change took me and instead of claws it was my nails that tried to cut his skin. I laid beneath him human once more. He leaned down and kissed me, turning my bloodlust into desire_**_*_**


	3. Red

**I broke away from his mind gasping and then something hit me, making me roll across the road. Pain was throbbing through my side, I laid still looking up at the snarling red snout above me. I looked into the red wolfs eyes and realized I was looking at Zareh. I rolled over onto my stomach while he stayed above me, his growls getting louder. My hormones didn't care, they were screaming at the thought of a male wolf. Following my hormones urges, I gently pushed to my feet and when my back touched his belly, I hummed and rubbed my fur against his. His snarling lessened just a bit before his teeth sank into my neck. Fear struck through me for an instant before I realized he was claiming dominance over me. I slowly put my head and tail down, recognizing his dominance. After a couple moments Zareh released me, and forced me to lay down by putting his paw on my back and pushing me down. I could have resisted, but i didn't want to, I laid down with a plop. He laid down on top of me and licked my snout, making me hum in appreciation. Something deep inside me clicked as he moved to clean my ears next. His thoughts suddenly became mine and as one we thought **_pack_.** We both tingled and howled with joy.**

_I FINALLY HAVE A PACK! _**i shared the thought with Zareh and he rumbled with content as he snuggled closer to me. I was smiling internally as I felt like I belonged somewhere, but then dread came over me. I could no longer have a pack as of three days ago. I leapt up and backed away from Zareh, I hit a tree and jumped spinning around I ran towards where Gray had went. I reached out telepathically and found Grays location, I ran faster when I heard the sound of someone pursuing me. **_What happened Ruka? Whats wrong? _**I ignored Grays questions until I saw him in the field. I quickly went through everything that had happened, I saw Grays face pale before something landed on top of me, and I was on my back again with the red snout above me. Except this time Zareh was snarling at Gray and Pello as they tried to step closer to help me. **_I can't afford to have a pack right now, it'll just hurt us both. I belong to Vincent now... remember? _**I shoved the thought at Gray, making it so only he heard what i mentally said. **

**Zareh stopped growling and looked down at me, and i realized that Gray was telepathically talking to him.** _you need to tell him everything, he refuses to let you go without proper reasoning and it is not my job to convince him _**Gray growled through my mind. **_he doesn't need to know _**i snarled back. **_I think he is the one you are looking for Ruka. Keep that in mind before you decide to get rid of him._**I glanced at Gray before looking back at my new Alpha. As i looked at him, he backed off of me and changed shape, and because i was linked to him i changed also. He grabbed my hand, pulled me to my feet and into his arms. His skin was warm and smooth, he crushed me into his chest and buried his face into my hair. I snuggled into his chest before i could realize what i was doing. Grays thoughts probed at mine once more and i looked at him before opening my thoughts up. **_maybe you do need a pack Ruka, the red pack is of very noble blood. almost as noble as the pack your heritage is from. Vincent will not be able to deny you the pack with Zareh since he is third in line to be pack leader. You could draw strength and safety from him. Think about it while you go bathe in the river. _**I sighed and looked away from Grays knowing eyes, burying my head into Zareh's chest enjoying the heat and strength i could feel beneath his skin. Zareh's chest rumbled as he chuckled and held me a little tighter. He kissed the top of my head and Pello hissed. I had time to feel Zarehs muscles bunch before i was spun around and suddenly behind Zareh as he snarled at his friend.**


End file.
